Sim
Sim is a series of simulation video games by Maxis, currently a subsidiary of Electronic Arts (EA). Video Games Original games A total of (arguably) 20 original Sim games have been released, with some of them spawning sequels and sub-series, for a total of 69 games in the series. The original ones are: *''SimCity'' (1989), Macintosh, Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64, DOS, ZX Spectrum. Later released on Amstrad CPC, BBC Micro, Amiga CDTV, SNES and Windows; the SNES version was also released in 2009 for Wii Virtual Console. It started the SimCity sub-series, which counts 11 games. *''SimEarth: the Living Planet'' (1990), IBM PC, Commodore Amiga, TurboGrafx-16, Apple Macintosh, X68000. Released for SNES in 1992 and for Sega-Mega-CD in 1993; the SNES version was released for Wii Virtual Console in 2009. *''SimAnt: The Electronic Ant Colony'' (1991), DOS, Windows 3.x, Mac OS, NEC PC-9801. Released on Amiga in 1992 and on SNES in 1993. *''SimLife: The Genetic Playground'' (1992), DOS, Macintosh, Windows 3.x. Released on Amiga in 1993. *''SimFarm: SimCity's Country Cousin'' (1993), DOS. *''SimRefinery'' (1993), PC. Only released for Chevron Corporation. *''SimHealth: The National Health Care Simulation'' (1993), DOS. *''SimTower: The Vertical Empire'' (November 1994), Windows, Mac OS 7. Originally released in Japan as The Tower. *''SimIsle: Missions in the Rainforest'' (1995), DOS, Windows 3.x, Mac OS. *(arguably)SimTown: the Town You Build Yourself! (1995), Windows 3.x, Windows 95, Apple Macintosh. A simplified version of SimCity, released on Super Famicom as SimCity Jr., may just be considered a SimCity title. *''SimPark'' (1996), Windows 3.x, Mac OS. *''SimGolf'' (1996), Windows. Started the SimGolf sub-series, which counts 2 games. *''SimTunes'' (1996), Windows. *''SimCopter'' (31 october 1996), Windows 95, Windows 98. *(arguably)Streets of SimCity (31 october 1997), Windows 95, Windows 98. May actually be considered part of the SimCity sub-series. *''SimSafari'' (4 march 1998), DOS, Windows, Mac OS. *''Sim Theme Park'' (20 november 1999), Windows, Mac OS, PlayStation, PlayStation 2. Released in Europe as Theme Park World. Started the SimCoaster sub-series, which counts 2 games. *''The Sims'' (4 february 2000), Windows, Mac OS. Started the The Sims sub-series, which counts 31 games. *(arguably)MySims (18 september 2007), Nintendo DS, Wii. Later released on PC and mobile phone. Started the MySims sub-series, which counts 7 games. May actually be considered part of the The Sims sub-series. *''SimAnimals'' (21 january 2009), Nintendo DS, Wii. Started the SimAnimals sub-series, which counts 2 games. Compilations Many Sim compilations have been released. This list doesn't include SimCity, The Sims and MySims exclusive compilations, listed in their respective articles. *''Sim Mania Pack'' (01 february 2000), Windows. Includes SimCity, SimTower, SimIsle, SimCopter, Streets of SimCity and SimSafari. *''Sim Mania for Kids'' (01 march 2002), Windows. Includes SimTown, SimPark, SimSafari, SimTunes, Widget Workshop and SimAnt. *''The Sim Collection'' (2003), SimTheme Park, The Sims, SimCity 3000 Unlimited and The Sims Online. *''Sim Mania 2'' (19 march 2003), Windows. Includes SimCity 3000, SimTheme Park, SimCoaster and Sid Meier's SimGolf. *''Sim Mania 3'' (21 june 2005), Windows. Includes SimCopter, Sid Meier's SimGolf, SimCity 3000 Unlimited, SimTheme Park, SimCoaster and SimSafari. Sub-series SimCity A series of city-building simulation videogames. Main article: SimCity. SimGolf A series of golf course design simultion, only composed of two games: *''SimGolf'' (1996), Windows. *''Sid Meier's SimGolf'' (23 january 2002), Windows. SimCoaster Also known as Sim Theme Park from the title of its first game, the name of the series was changed purposelly not to be confused with SimPark. It is composed of two games originally from the Theme series: *''Sim Theme Park'' (20 november 1999), Windows, Mac OS. Originally known as Theme Park World. *''SimCoaster'' (29 january 2001), Windows. Originally known as Theme Park Inc. The Sims A series of real-life simulation videogames. Main article: The Sims. MySims A series of simulation games featuring cartoonish graphics, originally intended as part of the The Sims series. Main article: MySims. SimAnimals A series of animal life simulation videogames. Only composed of two games: *''SimAnimals'' (21 january 2009), Nintendo DS, Wii. *''SimAnimals: Africa'' (27 october 2009), Nintendo DS, Wii. Links to other series Category:Series Category:Maxis Category:Electronic Arts Category:Video games